Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Services (MBMS) is a point-to-multipoint service in which data is transmitted from a single source to multiple destinations over a communication network in one or more consecutive sessions of finite duration. MBMS can be used in various applications such as mobile-TV, radio broadcasting, emergency alerts, etc. The successful reception of MBMS data at a wireless device can depend upon various factors such as signal quality. When a wireless device experiences a reduced signal quality, such as fading, packets can be lost during transmission of the MBMS data and a user can experience an undesirable deterioration in communication.